Earthworm Jim's Adventures of Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie
Earthworm Jim's Adventures of Captain Underpants:The First Epic Movie'' ''is another Earthworm Jim/Dreamworks crossover produced by GrishamAnimationStudios102. It will appear on YouTube, Vimeo or Google Drive in the near future. Plot In the city of Piqua, Ohio, two fourth-grade friends and next-door neighbors named George Beard (Kevin Hart) and Harold Hutchins (Thomas Middleditch) are the pranksters at their school, Jerome Horwitz Elementary School. They(along with Earthworm Jim,Peter Puppy,Princess What's-Her-Name, Snott, The Smurfs, Yakko, Wakko, and Dot ), excessively pull numerous pranks on the cruel teachers, many of which are directed at their bitter principal, Mr. Benjamin "Benny" Krupp (Ed Helms), putting the two at odds with him. The duo also create comic books about an imaginary superhero named Captain Underpants (also voiced by Ed Helms), who fights crime while wearing underwear and a cape. They distribute these to their schoolmates through a comic company called Treehouse Comix Inc., located in their treehouse. George and Harold's pranks come to an apparent end after they're caught tampering with a toilet invention, the Turbo Toilet 2000, made by the school's intelligent and local snitch and intellectual, Melvin Sneedly(Jordan Peele), on video. Finally having solid proof of the boys' antics, Mr. Krupp excitedly prepares to annihilate their friendship by putting them in separate classes. To prevent this, George hypnotizes Mr. Krupp with a 3D Hypno Ring he received out of a cereal box. The boys and our heroes see that Mr. Krupp bears an odd resemblance to Captain Underpants without his toupee and command him to be Captain Underpants. The boys soon learn the severity of their actions when "Captain Underpants" begins causing problems around Piqua. To prevent these issues, the boys our heroes take him to their treehouse, where they discover that they can turn Captain Underpants back into Mr. Krupp by splashing water on him and can turn him back into Captain Underpants by snapping their fingers. Knowing that Mr. Krupp will continue trying to separate them, they decide to settle with Captain Underpants but insist that he be dressed up as Mr. Krupp under the pretense of a "secret identity," to which Captain Underpants agrees. His sudden personality change even manages to attract the attention (and affection) of the school's shy lunch lady, Edith (Kristen Schaal). Just when George, Harold,Earthworm Jim,Peter Puppy,Princess What's-Her-Name, Snott, The Smurfs and Yakko, Wakko, and Dot believe that their troubles have ended, Jerome Horwitz Elementary School is visited by an odd, German-accented scientist named Professor Pee-Pee Diarrheastein Poopypants, Esq. (Nick Kroll),(along with Queen Slug-For- A Butt, Professor Monkey-for-a-Head, Bob The Killer Goldfish and Number 4) or as he calls himself, Professor P (who is pretending to be a nice school teacher). Captain Underpants (disguised as Mr. Krupp) hires him to be the new science teacher, but George, Harold and our heroes are suspicious of him due to his violent and short-tempered attitude, as well as his resume's content. As it turns out, Poopypants is seeking to get rid of laughter altogether due to the fact that people have made fun of his name for years. He recruits Melvin to help him, as he discovers (after reading a comic book George and Harold made featuring characters resembling them) that Melvin's brain makes him incapable of laughing or having fun. Professor Poopypants,Queen Slug-For- A Butt, Professor Monkey-for-a-Head, Bob The Killer Goldfish and Number 4 team up with Melvin (who is secretly his assistant) to take over the world after scanning his brain in his evil lair. Captain Underpants, d,Earthworm Jim,Peter Puppy,Princess What's-Her-Name, Snott, The Smurfs, Yakko, Wakko, and Dot, George and Harold have a plan to make Jerome Horwitz Elementary School fun again. As the first step of their plan, George and Harold made Captain Underpants conduct the 1812 Overture, with whoopee cushions to reboot the school. As the second step, they open the art room. For the third step, Captain Underpants sets up a funfair at the schoolyard, However Harold and George has to keep watch of Captain Underpants for some of the games he would play would have something to do with water. Mr Krupp is snapped into Captain Underpants back and forth as the boys would try to keep track of him due to the shenanigans taking place, as it starts to rain, Captain Underpants is back into an angry Krupp at the boys and our heroes. Mr. Krupp finally separates the boys,(much our heroes' concern) which causes their plan to fail due to Professor Poopypants's reign of terror. Professor Poopypants, Queen Slug-For- A Butt, Professor Monkey-for-a-Head, Bob The Killer Goldfish and Number 4 try to take over the town with a giant version of the Turbo Toilet 2000, fueled by the school cafeteria's rotten leftovers left out by Edith and uses Melvin's brain to turn the children into glum, humorless zombies. George, Harold,,Earthworm Jim,Peter Puppy,Princess What's-Her-Name, Snott, The Smurfs and Yakko, Wakko, and Dot are caught by Mr. Krupp but to stop Professor Poopypants,Queen Slug-For- A Butt, Professor Monkey-for-a-Head, Bob The Killer Goldfish and Number 4 the boys had no choice by the snap Krupp into Captain Underpants once again. Captain Underpants tries to stop the villain, but due to having no actual superpowers, is effortlessly defeated and thrown into the toilet. George and Harold are captured and nearly turned into zombies, but are able to escape after Professor Poopypants mentions the planet Uranus, causing the boys to laugh and damage the Turbo Toilet 2000's computer, restoring the children back to normal. At the same time ,Earthworm Jim,Peter Puppy,Princess What's-Her-Name, Snott, The Smurfs and Yakko, Wakko, and Dot battle Queen Slug-For- A Butt, Professor Monkey-for-a-Head, Bob The Killer Goldfish and Number 4. Queen Slug- For- A Butt tries to capture The Smurfs and bring them to Gargamel. Brainy lectures her and tells her that they will never be in that evil wizard's hands. Earthworm Jim, then shoots his blaster at Queen Slug-For- A-Butt, who retreats vowing revenge. Bob corners Yakko,Wakko and Dot, and calls Dot, "Dottie". Dot gets angry and tells the evil fish, Call me Dottie, and you die." The evil goldfish and Number 4 don't listen causing Dot to throw a bomb at Bob and Number 4 who retreat. Brainy also tries lecturing Professor Monkey-for- a Head, who tries to take Jim's supersuit. However, the monkey-headed professor doesn't listen and insults Peter which causes him to transform into Monster Peter, who mangles the evil professor who retreats. Upon consuming the mutated leftovers, Captain Underpants acquires superpowers and, with George and Harold's help, defeats and shrinks Poopypants. Professor Poopypants easily escapes on a bee and Melvin is arrested by the Piqua police officers for their crimes and the Turbo Toilet 2000 is sent to the junkyard for scrap. Meanwhile, George and Harold destroy the Hypno Ring while bidding their final farewell to the real Captain Underpants to permanently change him back into Mr. Krupp. Feeling that Mr. Krupp would be nicer if he had friends, the boys set him and lovesick Edith up on a date, thus making Mr. Krupp have a change of heart. Krupp returns the comics he took away from George and Harold, and even admits their comics are funny. However, the toxic waste from the Turbo Toilet 2000 transforms all the toilets into an army of Talking Toilets which attack the restaurant at which Mr. Krupp and Edith are dining. Mr Krupp and Edith notice a toilet eating a guest and as Mr Krupp calls for a waiter to get a check in hopes of leaving, upon snapping his fingers accidentally, Mr. Krupp once again becomes Captain Underpants, carrying George and Harold away to help him fight them, much to Edith's surprise and admiration. In a mid-credits scene, George and Harold realize that the secretary, who put her on the phone before by faking for a challenge of $2 billion, has been on the phone for the entire film, so they shut off the call, make the secretary angry, and make a new comic based on her reaction. Trivia * The Smurfs, Yakko, Wakko, and Dot, Queen Slug-For- A Butt, Professor Monkey-for-a-Head, Bob The Killer Goldfish and Number 4 will guest star in this film. * Yakko, Wakko, and Dot will face Bob The Killer Goldfish and Number 4 for the first time Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures series Category:Earthworm Jim Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Slapstick comedy films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Superhero Films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Funny films Category:GrishamAnimationStudios102